Mission: Accomplished
by BroadwayStarr
Summary: Lewis gets a love note in his locker and thinks he knows who it's from...


**I love Cleo/Lewis and think they're adorable together. Warning: lots of fluffy goodness. Pretty much a cute idea for Cleo and Lewis to get back together. **

"I honestly hate dissecting things," Cleo complained to Lewis as they walked out of Biology class.

"I think it's fascinating. Seeing how an animal works." He said, unusually happy. He was always like this on Dissection Day. He liked it for some reason.

"One, looking at the insides of an animal are disgusting, and two, it's definitely not fun when there's water coming out of it and I might turn into a…_mermaid_," Cleo said the last part quietly. "in front of our whole Biology class. And I can't help thinking that if anyone found out about _us_, I would end up just like that fish!"

"I really hate Mrs. Duncan. I tried to tell her that you were doing the dissection report and I was doing the dissecting part and that you had a weak stomach for this sort of thing, but she told me that she was going to fail you if you didn't help me cut it open. I tried, Cleo."

"I know. I'm just glad she let me have a paper towel next to me. There were a few close calls there."

"But you didn't grow a tail, so we're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, here's my locker."

"Meet you on the beach at 3 today?"

"Okay. See you then!" Cleo walked towards her next class.

Lewis opened his locker and a folded up piece of paper fell out. He leaned down to pick it up and unfolded it.

"_Lewis- I couldn't bear to say this to you face-to-face, because I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you. I like you. As more than a friend. Will you meet me today at 3 on the beach so we can talk? –C." _

Lewis thought for a moment. It had to be Cleo. Meeting on the beach…C…the only person Lewis could think of was Cleo. He liked her, too. He liked her so much. She wanted them to get back together. He smiled and practically skipped off to his next class.

Charlotte Watsford peeked around the corner and saw Lewis reading the note. She saw him smile goofily, like a person in love. Charlotte smiled, too, and decided that 3 o'clock could not come fast enough.

3 H2O 3

_What should I do? What should I do? _Lewis paced in a circle on the beach and looked at his watch. It said 2:49. He kept pacing. _Should I let her bring it up? Or should I bring it up? And how would I bring it up? Should I tell her I got her note and say I feel the same way? Or should I try to hold her hand? Or should I try to kiss her? I have no idea…_

He looked at his watch again. 2:51. 3 o'clock was so close. He wanted it to come so badly. He wanted to hold her hand, hug her close, kiss her lips…

"Hi Lewis!" A voice broke his daydream. It was Cleo. She was early.

"Oh, uh, hey Cleo."

"I didn't expect you to be here early. I was thinking of going for a quick swim before you got here, but I guess not."

"Uh, yeah, and there are people here. Want to take a walk down the beach a little bit to a quieter place?"

"Sure." They started walking. They talked about normal things. Friend things. School, where Rikki had been today at lunch, Emma's sadness over Byron moving, Lewis's latest mermaid theories, and Cleo's close call today when she tripped over her own feet and spilled a glass of water on herself in front of Zane.

"And then I pushed Zane out of the way and knocked him down running towards the bathroom. The second I got there I grew a tail. I was so close to letting Zane know that we hadn't lost our powers." They had gotten to their spot, a secluded place on the beach that no one ever goes to with a lot of rocks covering it.

"Cleo." He said quickly. He turned to her.

"Yeah?" He looked at her beautiful face and lost all control. He grabbed her face and pulled it towards hers until their lips were touching. She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. Cleo did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She ran for it.

Well, technically, she ran, then swam for it, right out towards Mako Island.

Lewis stood there watching her until he couldn't see her anymore. He was completely frozen. He had screwed up before, but never as majorly as this.

_Why, why, why, why, WHY did I have to do that? God, I'm an idiot!_ He started walking aimlessly down the beach. _She hates me now. But, why? Didn't she put the note in my locker?_

"Hey!" Said a familiar voice.

"Not now, Charlotte."

"Um…didn't you get my note? I left it in your locker." Then, suddenly it all made sense. C is Charlotte. Not Cleo.

"Um, yeah I did."

"Well? What do you say?" She looked happy and hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I know how it feels to be rejected, but I just don't like you like that. I like you more as a friend." Her face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"It's Cleo, isn't it? You're still in love with her. I tried to tell myself you were over her, but I guess not. I feel like an idiot!"

"Join the club." He said sarcastically. "It's not you, Charlotte, but I just love Cleo. I screwed it up though. She hates me now."

"Well, if you screwed it up, then you're not going to get back together with her. You're just wasting your time. When you change your mind, tell me." And Charlotte walked away.

3 H2O 3

"Hey, Lewis." Emma said, sitting down next to him. "Why so sad?"

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot," He said, banging his head on the wall. Emma stopped him.

"What did you do this time?" She said. He told her the whole story, of the note, and the beach, and the kiss, and Cleo running away, and Charlotte.

"Wow. You are an idiot." He started banging his head on the wall. "But not for the kiss. Well, sort of, but you surprised her. Cleo tends to freak out when she's surprised. She still has feeling for you. I would even go so far as to say she's crazy in love with you." Lewis perked up at this last part.

"Well, what should I do?" Lewis asked.

"Go after her. She's probably at Mako Island." Lewis was out the door before she could even finish.

3 H2O 3

Rikki swam into the moon pool. She was surprised to see that Cleo was already there, sitting with her knees to her chest, and that she was crying.

"I'm sure I'll regret asking, but what's wrong?" Cleo jumped when she heard Rikki. She sniffled.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you've been crying. People don't normally cry when they're happy."

"It's Lewis."

"What's he done this time?"

"Well, we were walking on the beach, then he kissed me."

"And?"

"Well, I freaked out. I thought he was mocking me. He probably figured out I liked him and wanted a laugh."

"That sounds more like something Zane would do, not Lewis. He's a total nice guy. And he's crazy in love with you."

"What?" Cleo said, honestly surprised.

"Are you really that blind? He follows you around like a lost puppy dog."

Cleo gave a small laugh, and then got quiet again. "But what do I do now? I've completely messed it up. He probably thinks I hate him or something."

"By my calculations, he'll be here about… now." Lewis stumbled into the moon pool.

"Buh-bye," And Rikki swam out of the moon pool. They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"I'm so sorry, Cleo. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Lewis. You kissed me and I freaked and…" Cleo stood up so she was face to face with Lewis. "I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you, too." He kissed her, but this time she didn't run or pull away. She kissed back. They both knew that this time, it would last.

Down at the bottom of the moon pool, two mermaids looked up at the couple and smiled.

Mission: Accomplished.

**Read and Review, por favor!**

**xoxo Ana**


End file.
